Happy Birthday
by aminteitha
Summary: Un anniversaire que Ron n'est pas près d'oublier !
1. Default Chapter

Hermione ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre de préfète et regarda, avec un air endormie, la chambre du préfet des Gryffondor, celle de Ronald Weasley. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains, emméllés qui retombaient sur ses épaules. Dans l'autre main, elle tenait un paquet emballé dans du papier de soie vert foncé et enroulé de ruban d'un vert plus clair. Elle descendit dans la salle commune encore vide et s'installa sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Elle serra fort le petit paquet contre son cœur, elle pensa au jour où elle l'avait acheté et sourrit. Mais son sourrire s'effaca quand elle pensa à ce pauvre Harry qui était à l'infirmerie entre les mains de Madame Pomfresh depuis son accident de quidditch. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, voyant beaucoup de Gryffondor partir dehors mais ne voyant pas son rouquin préféré descendre elle se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Ronald se frotta les yeux et bailla, il deffit les couvertures et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il s'installa sur un petit coussin et regarda dehors. Le château, le parc, la forêt interdite, tout était recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc, la maison d'Hagrid était presque indescriptible vu d'ici. Puis son regard se posa sur un groupe d'élèves au bord du lac gelé. Des élèves avaient ensorcelés les patins de Parvati Patil, qui se prettait maintenant à un grand numéro de patinage artistique. Un léger sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme. Un craquement l'arracha de ses pensées. Il détourna le regard du lac et le dirigea vers la porte. Quelqu'un se tenait derrière. Il se dirigea vers elle et attendu. Entendant le bruit que fit la personne en cognant à la porte il reconnu aussitôt sa meilleure amie, Hermione et ouvrit brusquement la porte en disant :

« Bonjour Hermie ! que me vaut cette visite ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit son petit paquet vert puis lui dit avec un grand sourire :

Joyeux anniversaire Ron !

Hein ? Mais aujourd'hui nous sommes le …

1er Mars, et il me semble que tu prends un an de plus aujourd'hui !

Oh… euh … oui ! En effet répondit il en passant une main maladroite dans ses cheveux, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione et qui l'embrassa sur la joue. Ce qui le fit rougir de plus belle.

Et bien ouvre le ! Dit la jeune femme, impatiente.

Ron commença à déballer le paquet, les yeux équarquillés il scruta l'objet. C'était un anneau en argent où était inscrit en lettre brillante « A Ron, mon meilleur ami »

Oh Hermie ! Ca a du te coûter une fortune ! je.. enfin c'est trop…je peux pas…

Ah non Ron ! Je ne le reprenderai pas et puis je ne me vois pas porter cet anneau, ce serait bizarre non ? dit elle en rigolant.

Il acquieça et le mit à l'annulaire.

Bon ce n'est pas tout ! Je tiens à te dire qu'aujourd'hui tu as une journée chargée ! On va reprendre le cour de sortilège de vendredi, de plus il faut que tu finisses ton devoir de potions et celui de métamorphose !

En voyant la mine déconfu de son ami, elle se mit à rire et ajouta

Mais non gros beta ! je plésentai ! Aujourd'hui c'est ta journée, alors profite en, car demain tu vas souffrir !

Hermie, tu m'fais peur quand tu es comme ça !

Elle se mit à rire et le prit par la main.

Aller on va manger !

Mais Hermione ! dit il en rougissant au contact de la main de la jeune femme.

Euh… regarde toi… tu, enfin tu es très jolie en chemise de nuit mais bon…

Elle rougit et rigola

Tu as raison, je reviens

_Voilà pour un petit et premier chapitre, je posterai la suite plus tard laisser des review kiss_


	2. Default Chapter

Elle disparu et Ron regarda l'anneau. Il se mit à sourire et ses oreilles prirent une teinte rose. Il ne comprenaissait pas, le simple fait de penser à elle le soulevait, il était heureux. Il ne se comportait plus comme un ami mais comme … et bien il n'en savait trop rien mais une chose était sûre dans son esprit, il tenait à elle plus que tout et donnerait sa vie pour elle, jamais il ne l'abandonnerait !

Tu es prêt ? interrompit la jeune fille

Umm …oui !

Je me suis régalé

Oui c'était délicieux !

Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant Ron ?

Euh… Si on allait voir Harry ! Il est 13h, Madame Pomfresh nous laissera bien rentrer.

Oui allons y

Ils partirent en direction de l'infirmerie. Harry put offrir son cadeau à Ron, un livre intitulé « _Comment être un parfait gardien de quidditch _». Ils restèrent là-bas jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière leur demanda de laisser Harry se reposer.

« Bon et bien nous avons l'après midi devant nous mon p'tit Ronny enfin petit… »

En effet Ron était devenu un très grand et beau jeune homme. Ce qui n'échappait pas à Hermione. Elle se demandait souvent pourquoi elle aimait tant le toucher, le taquiner et être près de lui, mais se répondait à elle-même que c'était tout à fait normal ! Ron et elle était très bon amis après tout !

« Hermie ? »

« Oui »

VLAN, elle se prit une boulle de neige en pleine figure.

« Ron ! Tu va m'le payer ! »

Ils continuèrent leur bataille enneigée en rigolant et en se courrant après. Hermione cria le nom de son agresseur et celui-ci lui sauta dessus par derrière. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la neige, à terre. Ron se redressa légerement et s'excusa mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Les deux adolescents ne décrochaient par leur regards. Leur cœur faisait des bons dans leur poitrine. Ron approcha doucement son visage de celui de la magnifique créature sur laquelle il se tenait et … VLAN ! Ron le visage recouvert de neige se retourna

« AH ah ! Je t'y prends ! Ca va Hermione ? Mon frère ne t'as rien fait ? »

Ron se releva brusquemment et adressa un regard noir à sa petite sœur.

« Joyeux anniversaire grand frère ! »

« Merci » grommela-t-il

« Comment ça va Ginny ? » demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet

« Très bien mais… »

« Moui ? »

« Et bien, je suis arrivée trop tard à l'infirmerie et Madame Pomfresh n'a pas voulu me laisser voir Harry »

« Ah, je comprends. Ne t'inquiète pas je suis persuadée qu'Harry sait que tu l'aimes autant qu'il t'aime ! » la rassura Hermione

« Merci Hermione ! » Je dois vous laissez.

Elle partit et adressa un clin d'œil à son frère.

« Elle dit vraiment n'importe quoi ! inssinuer que je … enfin que toi et moi…. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, c'est idiot ! »

Ils détournèrent leur regard et se mirent à rougir

« Et si on allait boire quelque chose ? »

« Euh oui si tu veux, on va où exactement hermie ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, suit moi, c'est une surprise ! On y va ? »

« Oui avec plaisir ! »

Ils partirent tout les deux en direction des cuisines.

« Et bien tume fais voyager aujourd'hui Hermie ! »

« Euh … oui désolé mais .. il y a tellement de choses à faire ! »

« Bonjour Miss Granger, Mr Weasley » Dit une voix aigu derrière eux.

« Oh bonjour Dobby ! » dirent les deux concernés d'une même voix

« Auriez-vous ce que je vous ai demandé » lui dit Hermione en lui adressant un clin d'œil

« Oui, Dobby a trouvé Miss Granger ! Dobby l'a servie pour les amis d'Harry Potter, dans le coin là-bas » répondit la créature en désignant une table et deux chaises dans un coin de l'immense cuisine.

« Merci beaucoup Dobby, Ron tu viens ! »

Ils s'installèrent.

Voilà une petite suite , merci pour vos review supere gentille ! 


	3. Chapter Default

/Hermie, mais c'est de la bierre au beurre !

/Oui, c'est exact Ron !

/Mais c'est génial ! Comment t'en es tu procuré, normalement ce n'est que pour les fêtes, les occasions !

/Mais c'est une occasion et une fête aujourd'hui mon très cher Ron !

Il rougit, et un blanc s'installa entre eux.

/Hermie ?

/Moui..

/Euh… pourquoi tu .. enfin pourquoi tout ça ?

/Mais parce que je … enfin tu es mon meilleur ami et que ton anniversaire ce n'est pas tout les jours et puis je ..

Elle s'interrompit et se mit à rire en voyant la tête de son rouquin préféré qui ne comprenait d'ailleur pas cette soudaine hilarité

/Ron ?

/Oui ?

Elle continua à rire

/Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

/Bouge pas ordonna la jeune femme

Elle effleura les lèvres du jeune homme de son pouce et le porta à sa bouche. Ron cru que son cœur allait bondir sur la table.

/Tu avais pleins de mousse autour de la bouche

/Oh… euh …

Les oreilles de Ron prirent une teinte rouge et un sourire géné aparru sur son visage

/Merci Hermie, j'ai toujours besoin de toi ! Je suis incorrigible dit il en passant une main maladroite dans ses cheveux

Hermione se mit à rougir mais le cacha en buvant une autre gorgée de bierre au beurre.

L'après midi passa à une vitesse folle, trop vite pour les deux sorciers.

/Hermie …

/Oui Ron ?

/Est ce qu'une balade en traineau … ça te dirais ?

/Oh oui Ron ce serait fantastique !

/En voyant les oreilles de son ami rougir elle se mit à rougir à son tour et l'embrassa sur la joue.

/Oh … euh … et bien nous y allons Miss Granger ?

/Entendu Mr Weasley.

La balade commença, les deux chevaux de couleur alezanétaient recouvert de neige, ils avançaient comme s'ils étaient guidés par un cochet invisible. Quant au petit couple, ils étaient assis à l'arrière, assez éloignés l'un de l'autre et se partageaient une couverture .

Ron scrutant l'horizon se disait « aller mon vieuxdit quelque chose d'intéressant ! » Pourquoi était il paralysé tout d'un coup ? Il roula doucement les yeux vers la jeune femme, qui n'avait pas l'air plus à l'aise. Qu'est ce qu'elle était belle. Des flocons de neige tombaient sur ses magnifiques cheveux châtains. Son visage était si doux, si frais aux yeux de Ron et son petit nez rosi par le froid le faisait fondre. Il déposa ses yeux sur ses mains et sourrit, elle tripotait nerveusement son écharpe.

« Aller ma grande, brise la glace ! » Pourquoi est ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose ? Ces derniers temps, Ron et elle n'étaient plus comme avant, evidemment ils avaient grandit mais il y avait autre chose. Elle regarda discretement le rouquin et virra au rouge lorsqu'elle vit que ce dernier la regardait.

Ils se fixèrent pendant un instant qui leur parurent une éternité. Ron plongea ses grands yeux verts émeraudes dans ceux de la douce Hermione. Les yeux noisette de celle-ci cherchaient quelque chose dans ceux de son ami. Ron prit doucement le bout de l'écharpe de la jeune fille, qu'elle tenait entre ses mains depuis le début de la promenade. Puis l'autre bout. La jeune femme, hypnotysée, ne bougeait pas. Ron tira délicatement sur les extrémités de l'écharpe, forçant la jeune femme à se rapprocher de lui. Il lacha l'écharpe et approcha une de ses grandes mains chaudes du visage d'Hermione. Il lui caressa la joue et approcha son visage de celle-ci. Leur yeux se fermèrent, leur lèvres s'éflleurèrent. Puis elles se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que les deux jeunes sorciers soient collés l'un à l'autre. Ils se détachèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et Hermione murmura à l'oreile de Ron

/Je t'aime, Ron

Immédiatement les oreilles du rouquin devinrent écarlates.

/Je crois que je t'aime aussi Hermione

/Tu crois seulement dit elle avec un sourire malicieux

/Et bien, il me faudrait un autre baiser pour en être totalement sûr répondit il avec un sourire complice.

/Hermione enleva son écharpe et la mit autour du cou de Ron. Elle l'approcha et l'embrassa plus passionement. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient plus, c'était un long baiser passioné et mouillé.

/Alors ?

/Et bien je suis sûr d'une chose

/Laquelle ?

/J'aime tes lèvres

Elle se mit à rire mais fut stopper par Ron qui l 'embrassa à nouveau.

Après avoir échangé quelques baisers, Hermione s'approcha encore plus de Ron er posa sa tête au creux de son épaule, pendant que celui-ci enroulait un bras autour de la taille de la jeune beauté.

/Je suis désolé de te le dire mais il va falloir que tu changes mon anneau

/Comment ça demanda la jeune femme

/Bah oui, je suis un peu plus que ton meilleur ami maintenant ! Tu pourrais mettre « à l'homme le plus extraordinaire que j'aijamais rencontrer ! »

/Ce ne serait pas un peu long dit elle en riant

/Oui c'est possible

/Et si je mettai « à Ron, mon amour » ?

/Ca me va, c'est parfait ! Hermie ?

/Moui ?

/Jamais plus je ne te quitterai Hermione, jamais plus

/Oh Ron !

/Je t'aime Hermione. Je t'aime.

Voilà la fin de cette fic j'éspère que ça vous aura plu, bisous à tous ! reviewer merci ! 


End file.
